


Long Day?

by mtskws



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws
Summary: “Wait,” Toshiro replies, sounding a bit desperate. Gintoki looks at him. Toshiro starts blushing furiously when he realizes how close their faces are. “I—uh, never mind. Goodnight.”He pulls the duvet over his head and turns away from Gintoki.“What is it?” Gintoki asks, although he’s almost sure he knows what Toshiro wants.“Nothing, just go to sl—” Toshiro is cut off, very rudely, by Gintoki’s hand on his ass.In which Hijikata is tired and just wants to be spoiled.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 280





	Long Day?

Gintoki is lounging on the sofa, very gracefully picking his nose when he hears the main door slide open.

“I’m home,” Toshiro announces. He walks into the living room and starts removing his coat and cravat.

“Long day?” Gintoki asks, examining his booger before smearing it on the side of the sofa.

“You need to stop doing that, it’s so hard to clean when they’ve dried up,” Toshiro sighs, not a hint of irritation in his voice. He sounds more tired than usual.

Gintoki gets up and stretches. Toshiro removes his vest and hangs it up neatly when he feels two large, warm hands on his shoulders. Gintoki starts massaging the stiffness out of him, earning a small moan from Toshiro.

“Better?” he asks, and Toshiro manages a grunt, relaxing into Gintoki’s touch. He places his hand atop Gintoki’s and squeezes it.

“Thanks,” he mutters, turning around to kiss Gintoki on the cheek. Gintoki smiles and kisses him back, on the lips this time.

“Come on, I’ll wash your hair for you,” he says softly, running a hand through Toshiro’s sweaty hair. He grabs Toshiro’s hand and leads him to the toilet. Toshiro follows, too tired to protest.

While Toshiro soaks in the tub, Gintoki massages the shampoo into his hair, rubbing slow circles against his scalp. It’s so comfortable Toshiro almost falls asleep.

It gets like this sometimes, when Toshiro comes home later than usual and doesn’t even have the energy to nag at Gintoki for some chore he put off for too long and completely forgot about. It’s always either because Sogo skipped work and Toshiro had twice the amount of work to do, or because Yamazaki’s report was just two halves of an anpan bun and Toshiro had to redo the entire thing. Gintoki doesn’t question it; he just welcomes his boyfriend home with a kiss and a hot meal.

Gintoki leaves Toshiro to rinse himself off while he reheats the soup. As he sets it down on the table, Toshiro emerges out of the shower, hair damp and cheeks flushed. He’s in his yukata, loosely tied around his waist. It leaves his chest exposed. Gintoki whistles and grabs the ends of the towel around his neck to pull Toshiro in for a kiss.

“Idiot, what are you doing,” Toshiro mumbles into his lips, smiling, before pushing him away playfully. He thanks Gintoki for the food and pumps a disgusting amount of mayonnaise onto his rice. Gintoki stares shamelessly as Toshiro eats, chin propped on his fist. It doesn’t matter, because Toshiro is too busy wolfing down his food to notice. Water drips from his hair onto the table, and his face is pink from the steam in the shower and from the soup. He takes a spoonful of rice that’s just a little too big, and a couple grains stay on the corner of his lips. He squeezes more mayonnaise on his rice, careful not to let it spill over. Gintoki feels a smile creep up on his own face just thinking about how much he adores this idiot. Toshiro glances up in time to catch it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, frowning, and Gintoki barely manages to make out the words with all the food in his mouth.

“It’s nothing,” he says, chuckling and shaking his head. “I just love you, that’s all.”

Toshiro lets out a strangled noise and swallows hard. He looks down at his food and stabs at his rice lamely.

“I’m _eating_ ,” he says finally, glancing up at Gintoki, whose eyes never once left Toshiro’s face.

Toshiro finishes his food, and the two of them head to bed. Gintoki changes into his own yukata and finds Toshiro already on the futon. He catches Toshiro eye him suggestively and lick his lips, but makes no comment. Instead, he snuggles up beside him and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Goodnight,” he says.

“Wait,” Toshiro replies, sounding a bit desperate. Gintoki looks at him. Toshiro starts blushing furiously when he realizes how close their faces are. “I—uh, never mind. Goodnight.”

He pulls the duvet over his head and turns away from Gintoki.

“What is it?” Gintoki asks, although he’s almost sure he knows what Toshiro wants.

“Nothing, just go to sl—” Toshiro is cut off, very rudely, by Gintoki’s hand on his ass.

“Hmm? What’d you say?” he asks again, clearly enjoying himself. He slips his hand under Toshiro’s yukata and rests his hand on Toshiro’s hip. His fingers dangle dangerously near his crotch. It works, because Toshiro gasps. Gintoki takes that as a sign to continue and lets his hand roam across Toshiro’s abs, his chest, his nipples. Toshiro arches into his touch.

“Is this what you wanted?” Gintoki whispers, biting on Toshiro’s earlobe. His hand wanders down and he wraps his fingers around Toshiro’s hardening cock. He pumps, and Toshiro moans. It’s so needy and wanton that Gintoki immediately feels himself growing, straining against his boxers.

Toshiro undoes his obi and throws it across the room. Gintoki pins him down by the wrists and kisses him. Unlike before, the kiss is hungry and rough. Gintoki’s lips travel down to Toshiro’s jaw. He bites down and sucks, and Toshiro yells. It leaves a red mark, already beginning to bruise.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Toshiro snaps.

Unfazed, Gintoki grabs Toshiro by the jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Marking my territory,” he says, voice a low rumble, “so no one else can have you.”

Toshiro, clearly turned on by his words, leans up to kiss Gintoki, open-mouthed and dirty. Gintoki presses a trail of hot, wet kisses against Toshiro’s neck, his collarbone, his chest. He flicks Toshiro’s nipple with the tip of his tongue, and Toshiro flinches. He does it a few more times, watching Toshiro’s chest rise and fall erratically, before he latches down and sucks. Toshiro grips the sheets, arching his back. Gintoki smirks at him, giving his nipple one last lick before continuing down his stomach. He licks around Toshiro’s abs and finally reaches his crotch. Gintoki takes his sweet time, pressing chaste kisses around his base and along his inner thighs before finally reaching his throbbing cock. He licks a stripe up the underside of Toshiro’s dick, and Toshiro buckles his hips, precum spilling over the tip. Gintoki takes in the head, sucking and licking and savouring every bit of Toshiro’s precum. He looks back up at Toshiro.

He is heaving, face red and drool dripping down his chin. Gintoki almost feels bad that he never noticed how pent up his boyfriend had been over the past week. He plunges, hollowing his cheeks, and it elicits a sound from Toshiro so obscene he slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Gintoki releases Toshiro with a pop and stands up to take off his own yukata. Toshiro sits up and pulls Gintoki’s boxers down. His cock springs up, hard, red, and inviting. Toshiro steadies himself and starts pumping Gintoki’s length, licking and sucking at the head like it’s a lollipop. Gintoki curses and threads his fingers through Toshiro’s hair. As Toshiro bobs his head, Gintoki thrusts. He looks up at Gintoki, eyes half-lidded and seductive. He’s tearing up from his gag reflex, and Gintoki has to stop before he cums right there and then. Toshiro releases him and nuzzles the head of his cock. Gintoki pulls on his hair to get a better look at him. There’s cum and saliva smeared across his cheek, his lips are swollen and glistening with spit, and he’s panting, loud and heavy.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Gintoki breathes, running his thumb across Toshiro’s sensitive lips. He whines, lewd and eager, and leans his head against Gintoki’s hip, grinding his hips into the sheets. Gintoki kneels down and grabs Toshiro by the neck to kiss him, wet and sloppy. Toshiro lies back down and spreads his legs, feet in the air. He sucks on his fingers, coating them with saliva and starts probing at his entrance. That is all it takes for Gintoki to completely lose it. He grabs Toshiro by the thighs to pull him closer. He swats his fingers away, and bends down to lick at his hole. Toshiro gasps, his hands finding their way into Gintoki’s hair.

Gintoki licks and thrusts his tongue, occasionally nipping at the skin around him. He knows Toshiro is seeing stars right now, because he’s pulling onto Gintoki’s hair so hard that it’s starting to hurt. He inserts a finger, and Toshiro lets out a strangled cry. He inserts another and starts pumping. Toshiro’s thighs are shaking at this point. When Gintoki curls his fingers deep inside of Toshiro, he screams and precum dumps onto his stomach.

“Fuck, do it again,” he cries, and Gintoki obliges. Toshiro gasps, his nails digging into Gintoki’s arm. Gintoki leans over to kiss him. When they break apart, Toshiro’s hands stay on the sides of Gintoki’s head.

“Fuck me,” he pants, completely sure of himself. Impressed, Gintoki kisses him once more before positioning his cock right at Toshiro’s entrance. Toshiro nods, and Gintoki enters, slow and steady. Toshiro is tight around him, and it feels so good Gintoki’s afraid he might not last very long at all. He lets Toshiro get used to his length before he starts thrusting. Toshiro throws his head back, reeling in from the stimulation.

Gintoki leans over, still thrusting, and kisses Toshiro, deep and passionate and sweet. He presses their foreheads together, locking eyes and feeling each other’s hot breath with each thrust. Gintoki gets faster and faster, and Toshiro’s eyes are blown wide open. His moans get quicker and louder. Toshiro starts pumping his own cock, and Gintoki’s thrusts become harder and more uneven, and when he finally releases inside of him, Toshiro has to clasp his hand over his mouth so he doesn’t wake the neighbours.

Toshiro pumps himself to completion, shooting ropes of cum across his chest and stomach. Gintoki licks him clean, slowly, like a cat finishing the last bits of its meal. Toshiro, too spent to move from his spot, simply waves a limp hand to get Gintoki to bend over. He slings his arms around Gintoki’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It lasts longer this time, softer and more tender. Gintoki pulls out of Toshiro, who can’t help but whimper at the sudden emptiness inside him. Gintoki smiles and kisses him again in an attempt to comfort him.

He pulls the duvet over them and wraps an arm around Toshiro’s shoulders. Toshiro leans into him and kisses his neck.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and Gintoki kisses the top of his head in reply. “I love you,” Toshiro continues after a pause, burying his face deeper into Gintoki’s shoulder.

Gintoki smiles to himself and strokes Toshiro’s hair. It isn’t every day he gets to hear that, so he relishes in the bliss, mentally thanks Sogo for skipping work, or Yamazaki for his anpan report, or whoever the hell is responsible for making his boyfriend _so fucking horny_ , and eventually falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very horny person :D


End file.
